


Sadness and Sorrow

by Illuminiuist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, Books, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Ino Is Curious, Kissing in the Rain, Loving So Much It Hurts, M/M, Naruro Is Hiding things, Naruto Knows All, Near Death Experiences, Oblivious Uchiha Sasuke, Philosophy, Rated for future chapters, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Slow Burn, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Writer Uzumaki Naruto, everyone is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminiuist/pseuds/Illuminiuist
Summary: He told himself he will not fear death when he is alone, but when he has someone to protect.He wonders why it's the best of people who are doomed to the fate of others. Why the strongest die first, and why the kindest are the ones seen as monsters.The monsters in this world, are the ones who start unknowing, but become just the thing others wanted them to be. A true monster. Naruto decides that’s not the reality he wants to live in. With that, he changes each person bit by bit, rearranging their mind. This is how he wants to live.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	1. The academy, memories, and someone to inspire.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
> Do not copy the contents of this work in any form without permission. Plagiarism is a crime.  
> Go to the end of the chapter to see notes. Chapter 1: The academy, memories, and someone to inspire.

I squeezed the calloused, warm hand of a brown-haired man as he walked me to a mostly empty small apartment in the red light district. I stared up towards the one of the very few who treated me as he would any other with big azure colored eyes. His stance was relaxed and confident as he stared straight ahead with no hesitance in his step.

* * *

Loud chatter and praise filled the small classroom. Sasuke had gotten near perfect scores, and the girls were sending him fond looks; the others complimenting and fawning over the boy. I, sitting right next to him, glared and stood up abruptly, then pressing my hands against the table. The girls hovered around him as I grit my teeth and pointed a finger at him.

I growled. “Sasuke!” I yelled. If everyone wasn’t looking before, they were now.

Murmurs and low whispers filled the room's air as I held my stance. “Here we go again,” Commented Ino as she placed her head in her arms and groaned.

“I bet ya cheated!” I shouted.  
“Naruto,” Sakura growled out in warning. “You can’t cheat throwing kunai!”

Sasuke and I now clutched each other's collars as we bickered and snarled. Iruka suddenly came rushing in through the door, slightly flushed and was about to speak, when he saw us.

His features darkened. “Naruto! —What did I tell you about fighting outside of practice sparring?! Break it up, and Sasuke, please move to the right seat in the back so you and Shikamaru can switch places.” Said Iruka with an immediate solution.

I grumbled as I released my hand and looked away. “Hey! Why are you late Iruka-sensei?!” I questioned.

Iruka cringed before chuckling awkwardly. “. . . I slept in?” He said. Although, it sounded like more of a question than it did a statement. He shut the door behind him as he walked up to the front. For a few minutes, the sound of the white chalk hitting the board in stiff motions filled the silence.

Iruka started, “Alright, do you all remember the lecture about chakra control last week?” The class nods. “Good,” Iruka gestured to the diagram drawn on the chalkboard as he pointed to the core.

“The level of control one has with their chakra is linked with the amount of chakra they possess. For instance, the more chakra someone has, the harder it is to control it.” He stated. Sakura raised her hand and the dolphin teacher nodded granting her speech.

“So that means someone with less chakra would have an easier time controlling it, right?” Sakura inquired mostly rhetorically.

“That’s right. Good observation sakura.” Replied the brown haired man with a proud smile on his tanned face. Sakura blushed at the compliment.

I rested my head in my arms matching the lazy boy next to me as my eyes glazed over and narrowed.

I pushed at the warm barrier in front of me. Something softly pushed back rhythmic rubbing in circles. Whispers of sweet nothings laced with love and good intent flooded my core. Sweet giggles from within and out the wall made me giddy as I pushed, and lightly kicked at the protective barrier that surrounded me.

“Minato . . .”

I let out a small sigh and peeked at the window near Sasuke. I looked at the light that covered the left side of his pale skin. After a few mental calculations, I concluded that it was about 2 hours until the academy was let out. I examined the way his full, dark eyelashes covered his onyx eyes. His eyes were painful to look at. Just sitting there, he looked unearthly. Cold, I thought.

That’s when inspiration hit me like a bullet train. “Hey,” I stood up pointing to Iruka who was mid-sentence. “Watch this!” With a practiced ease I zipped through familiar hand signs that had Iruka cringing. “Sexy no Jutsu!” I cried out deviously.

Just moments later Iruka had a fountain of blood shooting from his nose animatedly. As I made my grand escape, I could hear the students doubling over in laughter while the others tried to conceal it and failed miserably. I left hearing the echo of furious shouts.

> **“Maybe this is ok”**   
>  **Overwhelming, It is familiar, warm. It was familiar, cold. It was a sensation to pale skin that was used to this cold. It was something that made me miss the warmth. That made me miss the way you could sway freely wherever you please, not worrying about the grey sky that made you wonder where the sun had hidden.**
> 
> **But the sun isn't forgiving. Whether it scorches your skin, or curses you with a sore, red burn. The sun is still cold. It’s the days when you press your hand on a window when the sun is shining brightly, but the window is just as cold as the days you spent laying in the snow unable to get up.**
> 
> **I always find the warmth biting at my skin although it’s cold. I try to stick by the cold but the warmth always finds ways to change my opinion. Maybe this is ok. The rays of the sun streamed from the window to my face. But as minutes passed, I soon realized that the sun ever keeps its word.**
> 
> **“Warmth.” Said the blazing sun.**   
>  **-Orange Fang**

My hand hurts.

I got up, took my notebook, and went to the balcony in my apartment. I cautiously pulled myself over the rusted, unstable bars and slid down the redwood with ease. After maneuvering my way down, I made my way to the training grounds.

* * *

Soft ripples of gold light cascaded in moving patterns from the tree above me. I could hear the faint noise of shuriken hitting wooden targets a mile away, and the birds singing as they flew by in a diminuendo.

I could feel the grass tickling my face as I breathed softly. I could feel the way my body grew heavy as my mind drifted off, only focusing on the nature that surrounded me.

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open after a few minutes of snuggling into my bed. I’m in my apartment. I was suddenly hyper-aware of every living thing within the area.

I heard the door open and saw Iruka peeking in. “I see you're awake.” Said Iruka with concern. As if he remembered something, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes filled with something I often don’t see in the teacher.

“. . . Naruto,” He looks me in the eyes. “What happened today?” Asked Iruka, observing Naruto's living arrangements.

I ran my fingers through my hair at the back of my head as I smiled widely while chuckling.  
“Sorry, Iruka-sensei! I was just bored. Honest!” I said somewhat tauntingly.

“Huh?-Why you- brat!” He exclaims, ruffling the top of my head. “Naruto, you are the dead-last of the class. If you wanna become the Hokage, I say you have to step up your game.” Remarked Iruka.

I let a small sigh escape my lips as I looked at him fondly.  
“Maybe that’s right. But don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine,” I pointed my thumb to my forehead to where my forehead protector will be. “Just you wait and see!”

**(Sasuke)**

  
It’s never enough. I’m never enough. I need to get stronger.

_**CLANK!** _

_**THUD!** _

I watch as the kunai swivel through the air and hit the dummies in the center. I scowl when I see one in the middle ring. _He_ wouldn't miss that shot. I gather the kunai from the dummies and repeat the process.  
Later in the day, I breathe heavily from fatigue and collapse on the ground panting.  
I watch the sky turn a peculiar shade of orange.

Reluctantly, I get up and go to the edge of the grass plains where the forest starts. Soon enough, I see a large tree that paints the forest floor of green with orange and gold. I walk up the slope to the large tree.

The shade cools me down instantly as I grunt and sit down. I sway my hands and ruffle the grass, when I see solid black amongst Evergreen. It was a thick black notebook. I flip it open and go to the most recent page. “Maybe this is okay” - Orange Fang.

**(Naruto)**

  
The next day i’m taking a path through a wide-spread forest to get to school; the long path; the one I rarely take. It’s a hardly visible path that leads (surprisingly) straight to the academy. It’s early in the morning. The sky indicates so as it’s dark with the faintest hint of cornflower blue. Even as it gets lighter, the trees above cover me like a blanket. Day is no different.

* * *

I walked into the darkened classroom and sighed.  
At this point in time, not even the teachers were here. I went to my seat and sat down with half-lidded eyes.

I zoned out hardly noticing someone silently enter the classroom and sit down. “Eep! N-Naruto. . .?” Said a startled, timid voice; also just noticing the blue eyed boy.

Not having to turn my head, I responded. “Morning Sakura-chan! What are you doing here this early?”

“I always come early. Although not this early I suppose.” She replied vaguely. “Why are _you_ here this early? You're usually late, after all.”

I shrugged my shoulders.

We sat in silence for a while.

“Can I sit next to you?” She requested as she tilted her head letting her pink strands of hair cover a portion of her face.

“Sure.” As I responded she happily bounced to the seat next to me and sat down. She was clutching a large leather notebook, and set it on the table with a loud thump as she took a large cluster of the pages and flipped them to the other side and presumably continued where she left off.

I watched her as she, with the uttermost concentration read the handwritten notebook to herself looking as if to memorize the thing.  
I smiled inwardly and watched her read my notebook.

I let my eyes shut as I listened to the sound of the flipping a page every minute or two. _Loneliness loves company,_ I thought.

**(Ino)**

_Soft_ , I think. Shades of pink with the pastel locks seems to blend into her hair. When she opens her emerald colored eyes, they contrast with her hair beautifully.

The girl of a flower ineptly nits shades of orange and purple together, pleased with the way it’s turning out. She finishes fiddling with the soft, silk like texture of the cosmos as she places it on my head with a shy smile.

_That forehead._


	2. Chapter 2: A kiss, discovery, and a Yamanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
> 
> Do not copy the contents of this work in any form without permission. Plagiarism is a crime.
> 
> Go to the end of the chapter to see notes. Chapter 2: A kiss, discovery, and a Yamanaka  
> (Ino)

**(Ino)**  


“Move it, Forehead!” I shout as we push and shove at each other while we race to Sasuke’s seat.

Running up the steps to the higher seats in the right corner, I see an orange blob; identified as Naruto, scowling at Sasuke. The raven of course returns the favor. “Oh, Sasuke-Kun, can I sit next to you?” I ask smiling as a pink-haired girl; Forehead twitches in annoyance.

“He wants to sit next to me, Ino-Pig!”

I scoff, “Yeah right! You want to sit next to me, right Sasuke-Kun?” He ignores us. We continue as always, it’s an unfortunate cycle.

I see azure eyes turn attention to Sakura. “Hi, Sakura-Chan!” Naruto greets enthusiastically.

Her eyes light up. “Oh, uh, good morning, Naruto-Baka!” She says it with no mal intent, nor annoyance. Simply someone greeting a friend. Yet, I can’t help but think there is more familiarity than what is shown. _This_ , I did not expect.

His eyes widen slightly as if surprised, but he then smiles at full force blinding all occupants of the room. “Yeah, mornin’ Sakura-chan!”

I roll my eyes at the boy so _obviously_ in love.

“You’re in my seat! Naruto!” I say.

His attitude 180s. “Eh?! Why would you wanna sit with this bastard!” He more so states than questions. Naruto suddenly crouches on the table in front of Sasuke as they glare; lightning practically shoots from each other’s eyeballs.

“Naruto, stop glaring at Sasuke!” Shouts Sakura.

All eyes turn to them when suddenly a cheerful boy with brown hair speaking to his seatmate shifts, causing his hand to accidentally push Naruto forward. Naruto's lips crash together with Sasukes as their eyes widen in surprise and dread.

The class goes deadly silent while the girls; shocked and quietly raging at the blond. “What?” Sakura mutters.

 _Seconds_ later; longer than necessary, they part, gagging in disgust. The blond hunches over muttering abhorrent words. The sound of knuckles cracking, and the horrific sight of the girls bunched up and fuming with the intent to kill overwhelms him.

“ _Naruto, you are so dead_.”

* * *

The Yamanaka compound is silent as always. Or at least, my house is. Daddy is not here right now. Then again, he hardly is so that’s not all that surprising.

Mom is gone too, a meeting with her team, The Allied Mothers Force, maybe? Food is set on the table with a note said to preheat the oven for the chicken in the plastic Tupperware.  
  


After finishing my meal, I’m washing my dish when I hear clutter above me. And right above me, on the ceiling is a wooden sliding door that leads to, and connects to the Yamanaka compound storage corridors.

The tan hatch stands out from the pearly white smooth walls. It’s almost like a hidden gem as it contrasts with the rest of the bland, yet luxurious house.

My eyebrows furrow as I set down the half-washed dish in the sink, and climb on the counters; very unlady-like if I do say so myself. Standing dangerously on my toes, I slide the hatch door open, it makes an unsoundly screeching noise as I do so.

I plan to investigate. I know I shouldn’t, but what else is there to do around here? I bite the bottom of my plump lip as I look into the darkness of the storage area.

With all the strength a 12-year-old girl can muster, I pull myself up with my arms, then putting a leg over the floor of the ceiling to ground myself.

Adrenaline pumps through my veins as I look around the large, spooky area. _This is such a stupid idea,_ I think to myself as I realize that the open hatch is my only source of light.

 _You’re a kunoichi, Ino Yamanaka,_ I think. _You can compromise._ I look around the darkroom wishing the sun was out when I spot an object, glass likely, glistening in the poor lighting.

I pick it up, almost screaming when spiders emerge and scatter to the floor.

I shiver. _Bugs_ , gross.

The object is a wrought iron candle holder with a protective cover glass. The iron circles on the bottom are used to catch the wax from the candlestick. There was a long noble handle that twisted elegantly, complimenting the engravings. The thing was old, used, and coated with webs and a thick coat of dust. Even the candle was just a nub that could only be used for so long.

Even so, lucky I am, as this is still usable as it is. Now, to find the fire to ignite the burning flames that this old musty candle yearns for!

* * *

  
The warm orange lighting from the soft burning fire makes the (Surprisingly) stone walls glow as I look at the fallen objects.

I was able to locate the source of the noise earlier much to my disappointment. Those damn _rats_. I shudder at the thought.

At this point, I was deep in the corridors and was finding some fairly interesting things. This _is_ , after all, the Yamanaka compounds ‘storage’ unit.

  
It was large and led through _who_ knows _where?_

I was scared I might get lost, but as a clan heir, people would notice anyway so whatever.

Jumping at the slightest sound, I continue my endeavor through the stoned area that twists and turns when another hatch of the sort catches my eyes.

I walk over to it, setting down my light source, and examine it. It looks to be as old as time, maybe even going back to the village founding. Albeit, that wasn’t _too_ long ago.

In the history of the Yamanaka, while it’s not well known, we’re known within ourselves if not the polar for our intricate and large corridors that lead throughout, and even out of the compound. It’s connected to many buildings, like secret passages into strangers’ houses. (Although, it is more or less solely for Yamanaka storage and hoarding.)

I pull on the black handle, not having to do much as the stone ‘roofs’ are low. It doesn’t budge in the slightest. I eventually pry it open using all I am as a person.

That’s how bad it was stuck. I had to use a rusty pry bar _just_ to loosen it.

I pull the hatch down now easily as the door extends to the floor as a type of bridge upwards, while the thin rope attached to it softens its landing on the ground.

Picking up my candlestick holder, I walk up to find a spacious, seemingly empty room, when I find a single, old leather book sitting, aligned with the room in a perfect cemetery, with a thin, but noticeable dust topping on the front of the cover.

“Hm…” I hum trying to fill the eerie silence.

* * *

― The book, it’s in messy calligraphy that I can’t decode. The only thing readable is the first passage. The passage that has me interested.

_**What a Shinobi of a woman! Inochii Nakanara lives in a village in the east. Bound to her clan, chained down by her responsibility that is of an heir. Her younger brother, Inogin, is to one day take her noble title. No matter, she will break her chains with her bare hands alone if she has to. This is what it means to endure. And that is what she'll do. She is a kunoichi after all.** _

__

* * *

“Daddy, can you teach me calligraphy?” 

* * *

**(Naruto)**

I lift the pan top, and steam flies around spreading the smell of seasoned eggs, and the salty, meaty smell of bacon that’s simmering in its juices.  
Grabbing a small plastic bag, I take the freshly bought chives and set them on the cutting board as I chop away with the grace of someone experienced with a knife.

_I cut my hand._

Oh _god_ , it’s gushing everywhere.

Damn me for trying to hold it like a kunai.

Once I finish breakfast, the sun is just about to rise, so I set off on my way to a place of green.

* * *

I later arrived in the forest of Japanese cypress. They’re elongated, thick, but with thinner, wilder branches. The trees are full and like always, cover me like a blanket.

Even so, as the sun shines, its light travels through the trees and to the ground. The leaves project the light in shapes and patterns that cover the forest floor beautifully. The forest colors a type of pine viridian. Almost blue. Blue… blue and- _pink_?

I see the girl with carnation colored hair like white paint on a black canvas. There she is, in the distance, the one and only Sakura balances on a high off the ground, large tree as she walks across it humming to herself.

I keep walking, the leaves crushing under my feet as I do so. She suddenly looks startled and turns around to see me.

“ _Naruto_?”  
  


“Hey, Sakura-chan!”

She looks surprised but smiles at my sudden presence. “What are you doing here? Do you even know how early it is, Naruto you baka!” She says playfully, and equally curious. I run my fingers through my golden locks at the back of my head.

“I walk through this forest to get to school sometimes,” I say chuckling at the surprise in the girl’s jade eyes.

“What? That makes no sense. This is a really long way to school you know! That’s why you have to get up really early just to be early for school. I mean, the sun has hardly risen.” She says, then contemplating for a minute.

“You say that you slept in when you’re late, but if you slept in, and then took this path…” She trails off a look of confusion plastered upon her face.

“Yeah… what about you, Sakura-Chan?”

“What about me? Oh, I actually go to these woods regularly. To get to school too. These woods have the best flowers. Or at least in some areas they do.”

“Oh, that’s really neat Sakura-chan! Do you pick the flowers?” She looks at me with something soft dancing in her eyes.

“No, not really. I just sit and be, I guess. It’s really nice. But, sometimes I do read though.”

We had unconsciously started walking, peacefully making our way through the woods.

“Really, that’s all you do?” I ask. She bobs me on the head playfully.

“Hey! It’s not that boring you idiot!” I chuckle earnestly at her antics. We walk the whole rest of the way, for a couple of hours.  
Just chatting and a little bit of bickering of senseless things, just enjoying the presence of the other. I think to myself once more, _Loneliness loves company._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, well that took longer than expected. But wow, I’m happy with the results. I really liked adding in Ino, and her perspectives.  
> I hope to add more of it. Thank you all for reading this! Pretty please leave kudos! 
> 
> They, once again, keep me motivated so I know you like and want more of my work. Therefore, more content! If you have any opinions, or constructive criticism, you’re more than welcome to share in the comments. Thank you! 
> 
> (Have another tomato 🍅)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you are enjoying it so far! Please, if you can leave kudos and comments! Despite some thinking it doesn’t make a difference, trust me, it does. It keep me motivated and knowing that you like my work and want more, therefore I give more content. Thank you! Have a tomato. 🍅


End file.
